After
by CrazySockGirl
Summary: After the war, everything changes for Ella Tonks. She must raise Teddy Lupin and confront her estranged family. When everybody she loves leaves her, can she find a way to make Draco Malfoy stay? With help from Ginny and Luna, just maybe. Arranged Marriages, beware. LL/GW, GW/HP, DM/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter... Also, I would like a beta reader, so if interested, please pm me.**

"Spungify!" I scream, waving my wand at Fred Weasley, who is still laughing, unaware of the falling wall. Luckily, my spell hits him just in time. As he stands up and looked around, his eyes widen. He has just escaped death. Across from me, at the other end of the corridor, stands Angelina Johnson, who also holds her wand out. She nods at me. I glance around as Fred stands up. He notices Angelina first, running up and kissing her, murmuring thank you. If it were any other moment in another other time, it would have shattered my heart, but this is war and there is no time for foolish heartbreak. Harry glances at me pityingly, but I dash away before he can say anything. It isn't important right now. We have a war to win.

As I cross the corridor, I feel a spell whiz past my head. Turning, I prepare for a duel, sighing in relief at the sight of Seamus. He gasps.

"Sorry Ella, I'm a wee bit jumpy." I grab his arm and pull him into the alcove next to us as a death eater passes by.

"It's fine Seamus." I whisper quietly.

"We need you in the great hall. Madame Pomphry is up to her knees and no one else has any medical experience."

"I'm on it."

"Good." He says, then hesitates. "Oh, and if I don't make it-"

"You'll make it."

"But if I don't, tell Padma that I love her."

"I promise." And with that, I head off to the Great Hall.

The battle is long over before I finish aiding the injured. I don't even have time to comprehend our victory until noon the next day. The Healers from Mungos had arrive shortly after the end of the battle, having been unable to enter during the actual fighting. Still, I was tending wounds and casting counter curses long after most others have taken a rest. Madame Pomphry has been absent since one a.m.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy. You have to hold still!" I say, struggling to keep a severely injured Malfoy in his cot so that the healer can administer a nasty looking potion, which will remove the poison in his body. He had been stabbed with a cursed dagger at some point during the battle, although which side had stabbed him was unclear.

"How-Bloody hell-do you know my bloody middle name?!" Draco yells, struggling more. I don't answer him instead choosing to sit on his midsection and pin his arms above his head. "Get off me you bloody witch!" The healer takes this opportunity to pour the potion down his throat. I remove myself from his torso.

"Your code name is Abraxas, remember? I was the one who decoded your letters to the order and met with you in darkened corners of the school at unreasonable hours to relay information." I tell him. Malfoy's cheeks tinged. He had become a spy for the order as soon as his father had told him that he would receive the dark mark. He wasn't necessarily pro-either side, but screw everybody if he was going to become some minion to a man that had no nose. Draco Malfoy loved control, and being a death eater gave you no control.

"Right. Um . . . you look like you're about to drop dead." I roll my eyes at Malfoy's customary bluntness.

"Well, I have just survived a war." Malfoy roll his eyes.

"The war was over yesterday."

"I'm fine."

"No," The healer turns to me. "Mr. Malfoy is right, you appear to be suffering from severe exhaustion. Go home, go to sleep."

"Fine, are Tonks and Remus still here? I don't have the floo code." The healer checks his list and then looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"Why don't you sleep in one of the cots for now." She tells me, motioning to the empty cot next to Malfoy.

* * *

"They're what?!" I stare at Andromeda in shock and disbelief, shaking. Andromeda looks almost as bad as I do, her eyes red from crying.

"I'm sorry, they're dead." Andromeda pulls me into a hug, rubbing my back as I cry. Tonks had taken me in when I was fourteen, the summer before the tri-wizard tournament. She had found out that I was spending my summer at the leaky cauldron. It took her almost two weeks to weed the story of my parents out of my mouth. By the time she did, she liked me enough to adopt me, despite the fact that there were only ten or so years in between us.

My parents were the Muggle equivalent of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They believed in the finer things and were unreasonably proud of their Scottish descent. I was to be a perfect lady, a debutante. The plan was that I would go to finishing school at the age of eleven and then proceed to marry a man of equal or higher status once I reached a suitable age. My parents had married when my mum was 17. I was the youngest of four, but I was the only daughter and they had high hopes for me. I, on the other hand, was more interested in reading books then walking with them atop my head.

It wasn't until the middle of July, however, that their plans for me disappeared into smoke. My great-aunt had come over to babysit me for the weekend as my parents attended a charity in Sussex, and my brothers were off hunting with a family friend. It was just Great-Aunt Tabitha and I. Great-Aunt Tabitha was the youngest. My mother considered her the black sheep of the family and it wasn't often I saw her. She had an unusual style, and wore a strange looking stick in her hair; she used odd words, and did not understand simple technology, such as the microwave. Still, she was my favorite relative, and she told the most amazing stories.

Tonight was a story she had told me many times. It always started in a dark and dangerous land not to far away, but eleven long years ago, when an evil wizard had power over all the land and was putting those who were not pure wizards into a permanent sleep. Then one day, he dared to venture to the house where two of the bravest people who had ever dared to defy him lived. He put them to sleep, but just as he cast a spell to out their baby son to sleep as well, the curse, which always worked, failed. Instead, the evil wizard was put to permanent sleep. Unfortunately, the sleeping spell was permanent, and the boy would grow up in a world without his parents, and like me, in a world without magic.

We had just finished the story when my great-aunt Tabitha told me to retrieve the mail while she started dinner. There was rarely any mail addressed to me, so I was surprised to find a letter at the bottom of the pile. It read clearly, in green ink:

_Fenella Flora Hamilton_

_3213 Green Gall Avenue, Endnbrough, Scotland _

_First room on the third corridor in the west wing_

I had rushed to the kitchen with the letter, waving it in my hands. Excitedly. My Great-Aunt had given it a brief glance, before she turned back to the stove. A second later she froze and turned around again, abandoning dinner in favor of looking at the letter I held.

"Fenella, remind me darling, when's your birthday?" She asked hesitantly

"August first, why?" I had responded, confused. Aunt Tabitha had just sighed.

"Open the letter darling." I tore open the letter, and read it as fast as I possibly could. When I was done, I looked up at my Aunt, who had taken a seat at the table. "I didn't think you would be a witch, Fenella. None of your brothers are. And yet here you are, standing with your Hogwarts letter just the same way I did when I was your age."  
" But there's no such thing as witches or wizards." Aunt Tabitha pulled the stick out of her hair.

"Yes there is." She told me softly. "Expecto Patronom." Out of her wand came a bunny hopping along. I reached out to tough it, but it disappeared. The rest of the weekend was spent talking about witches, wizards, and Hogwarts. Suddenly the stories she had told me weren't just stories. They were a secret history to a world I'd never known.

We agreed to tell my parents I was offered a spot at prestigious boarding school. They were so thrilled that Aunt Tabitha was able to convince them to let her take me shopping.

Great-Aunt Tabitha passed away my second year. Eventually, I had cracked and told my parents that I was a witch. I had tricked myself into believing that they would accept my world and welcome it with open arms. They didn't. I was disowned, given a meager inheritance and tossed onto the street. Luckily I remembered the story Harry had told about the Knight bus, and summoned the courage to stick my wand out.

Tonks had been patrolling Diagon Alley after the incident at the Quidditch World Cup. After weeks of lying to her about my parents, she had sat me down and forced me to spill. Then she offered me a home with her. It happened at the perfect time. I was running out of money and Tonks had an extra bedroom. A month later, she legally adopted me and I became Fenella Tonks, better known as Ella.

By May, Great-Aunt Tabitha's evil wizard had awoken from his endless sleep.

It had been Tonks's last name that had protected me throughout the Wizarding war. Her last name allowed me to return to Hogwarts. I had been her witness for the wedding and the first to know she was pregnant with teddy.

Teddy. God. I wanted to puke. I had been so wrapped up in my pity that I had forgotten about Teddy. Teddy, who was now an orphan. A new wave of tears washed over me.

"I know, I know." Andie whispered soothingly. I hugged her tighter. She lost a daughter. Teddy and I lost a mother. Now more than ever, I wished that my Great-Aunt's stories been just that: stories.


	2. Chapter One

I stand at the window in front of the sink in the burrow's kitchen, looking out at the boys. Charlie, Ron, and George are playing catch with what looks suspiciously like a shoe with a garden gnome inside. Hermione is reading a book. Ginny and Harry were playing with baby Teddy. Fred and Angelina were outside too. I could just barely see them flying up on the hill. I wanted to tear my eyes away, to force them to look somewhere else, anywhere else, but I can't.

"How are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley questions me. I turned around to face her. In her hand, she has two cups of peppermint tea, and I take one gratefully.

"Good I suppose, happy that the war is over, relieved that Riddle is dead. I guess I'm still a little bit in shock though, that Tonks and Remus. ."

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear. I know how close you two were." Mrs. Weasley tuts sympathetically, then pauses and looked at me hesitantly. "Have you gone over the wills yet?"

"Yes. Kingsley met with Harry, Andie, and I yesterday. They granted me guardianship over teddy, as well as their flat and most of what's in it. Harry got most of Remus's things, mostly stuff that related to Harry's father or Sirius. Andie got Remus's family house. It's quite grand, but more work than she can manage. She really is getting old you know. Losing Tonks and Ted was difficult for her. So, we think that we're just going to sell the manor and have her live at the flat with me. We'll probably sell that later on as well. Too many memories and not enough places to put them and whatnot. Remus and Tonks didn't have much money, but it all went to Teddy, Andie, and I.

Kinsley went over a few more wills with Harry, but that's about it. I formally adopted Teddy as well, afterwards. I figured it was best. If I wasn't planning to raise him I wouldn't have accepted guardianship." Mrs. Weasley pulls me into a hug.

"Everything will work out great. What of your plans for Healing? Are you going back to Hogwarts in the fall?"

"No, I'm not actually. I didn't take N.E.W.T.s Defense Against the Dark Arts or Muggle studies last year, so I didn't have to deal with the Carrows. In fact, I had all my normal professors in all my classes besides potions. I just have to take my N.E.W.T's in those classes and then take an accelerated N.E.W.T level potions course over the summer. I'll take my Potions N.E.W.T in August. Mungos has accepted me for healer training in the fall provided I do well on all of my exams." I told her. " What are the others planning to do?"

"Both Ron and Harry have accepted Kingsley's offer to join the ministry, Ron's going into Auror training, but Harry opted to join law enforcement. Ginny and Hermione are going back to Hogwarts to finish school of course, since Hermione wasn't there and Ginny is going into her seventh. Charlie will be heading back to Romania, Percy's has a job at the Daily prophet-not as a journalist, of course-, and Bill will be going back to curse breaking soon." Mrs. Weasley says, coming to stand next to me by the window and look out at the others.

"I don't know why, but it just seems to be more difficult for me to get back to normal than it is for them. I feel like it might never be the same again. All of them are moving on so well. Ginny and Hermione can get to sleep so easily, but I still have problems sleeping at all. I know we are all recovering slowly, but it just feels like I'm recovering the slowest. I don't want to ride a broom or play catch, honestly. I'm so tired, but every time I close my eyes all I can see is the battle." I tell her, watching as the Gnome occupied shoe flies a little too close for comfort past Hermione.

"Remind me to get you a dreamless sleep potion tonight." Mrs. Weasley murmured, then spoke up. "Well, I don't think that many of them had to go through what you did. Harry, Hermione, and Ron went through many struggles for the Horcruxes, but they didn't see a lot of the battle. Even the twins managed to avoid most of it. You and Ginny, however, had to look after an entire school of kids who needed you. You two were on the front lines. And bless their hearts, but none of them had to become medics during that time. None of them, save harry, lost a person close to them in the battle. Tonks and Remus were just order members and friends to them, but they were family to you. Anyways, all of them fought in the battle. They were too busy to really see the effects. You had to count the losses and save the injured. You knew first hand how many casualties we had. I'm not knocking any of their experiences, dear, but I can see why you might have the most trouble recovering out of all of them, even harry."

"Thank you."

"When are you moving into the flat?" Asks Mrs. Weasley, diverting the topic as the others come in.

"In a week, once we get everything sorted." I respond, glancing at the door as everybody bounded in for lunch, making a racket. Harry walks over awkwardly with a crying Teddy. I take Teddy in my arms and make cooing sounds.

"I tried to change his diaper, but it was clean. I don't know what's wrong." Harry admits sheepishly. I make a funny face a Teddy before turning to reply to harry.

"He's probably just hungry. Will you hold him while I make a bottle?" I ask.

"No, let me, Harry and Ginny have been hogging him all day." Hermione comments, taking Teddy from me and beginning to play with him. I laughed and when to get a bottle from the cupboard. Then I pulled out the formula one of the healers at Mungos had given me and put a slight heating charm on it before shaking it. I turned to Hermione, who gave me the baby back. Teddy started drinking the milk immediately.

"I was just reading this extremely interesting book on metamorphmaguses you know." I nod as s Hermione spoke. The healer had informed us that Teddy had indeed inherited his mother's abilities. We had already known this of course, but it never hurts to get a second opinion. " It says that while a metamorphmagus must practice and work to consciously change their appearance as they so wish-we'll have to read up more on how to train Teddy- Often younger children will not be able to control their abilities and may change their appearance randomly. In fact, between the ages of 2 months to three years, they are so impressionable; they may even take on an appearance similar to their favorite toy. An example of such-"

"Really? That makes me nervous" I sigh, blowing my hair out of my face. Hermione stops and glances at Teddy.

"Don't worry, he'll still move and make noise. Just, he'll probably look a little bit more like a stuffed animal than usual" I sighed in relief.

"I should probably put him down for a nap." I tell Hermione, setting the empty bottle and placing it in the sink. She nods and goes to talk to Ron. I begin the journey up to Ginny's room, where Mrs. Weasley has set up a crib for Teddy. I have just put him down for a nap when Angelina comes in. I motion at Teddy and then the door. She nods and walks out into the hallway. I follow her out of the room, shutting the door quietly as I do.

"Fred thinks that I'm the one who saved him. I'm so sorry. I'll tell him the truth. I promise." Angelina tells me her eyes pleading. I know what she really wants me to say. She and Fred had always been on and off again in Hogwarts, but Angelina loves him more than anything. The last time they had broken up it was supposed to be for good. I suddenly feel slightly guilty remembering that I had been somewhat happy. Angelina and I aren't close by any means. We are more than acquaintances, but we aren't friends either. I look at her, trying to make up my mind as she glances at me apprehensively. I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing. I know that I will never get a chance with Fred. I also knew that Angelina and Fred loved each other, but a thing like this could easily rip them apart. Fred believes strongly in giving credit where credit is due. The fact that she hadn't told him immediately who saved him would drive a wedge between them.

"No, you don't have to tell him the truth. I'm fine with it. Fred would be heartbroken if he found out. Anyways, I helped save plenty of others. I don't need to take credit for saving Fred." Angelina tears up and hugs me. I hold her awkwardly. "It's fine." I pat her back and she pulls away.

"Thank you. Thank you." Angelina says. She smiles. "You know it's funny. I always thought you had a thing for him. Guess not. I owe you one alright?" I laugh nervously and smile, about to tell her it's fine, that she doesn't owe me anything, that I don't want her to owe me anything, but she's gone before I can blink.


	3. Chapter Two

I awoke to Teddy's crying long before my alarm was supposed to go off. By the time I had put him back to sleep, it was five a.m. Knowing that if I went back to sleep, I'd only have an hour more, I decided to make breakfast and read the Daily Prophet.

The Daily Prophet had written all sorts of stories after the war. It wasn't often that Harry's name wasn't in the headline. The D.A was also mention with consistently. Most of the Stories though had simply been rumors, however, and I always made certain to buy the Quibbler and the International Wizard before believing anything it said. Today the paper must've had a lack of new to report, because the Headline article was a story about what the lives of the golden trio were like after the war, which painted each member of the golden Trio in a very bizarre fashion. I stopped reading after it suggested that Hermione was pregnant with Snape's child.

My Advanced Potion's class was being held at the ministry of magic, as it was too inconvenient for most, myself included, to travel all the way to Hogwarts. I, however, still felt nervous about being away from Teddy for the first time since I had adopted him. Andromeda had made it clear that she would take excellent care of her grandson and I believed her. However, I also knew that she was getting older and it would get harder and harder for her to help.

"You best get going Ella your class starts in half an hour." A voice called out, and I jumped in my seat. Andromeda stood behind me in a nightgown. I smiled and glanced at the clock.

"You're right. I'll see you later then. There's coffee in the pot and hard boiled eggs in the fridge." I waved good-bye to her and turned to the fireplace. " Ministry of Magic!"

The class was almost full when I arrived. I looked around, seeing many familiar faces. Pavatri was sitting next to Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor. Terry Boot and Alexei Router where sitting front and center. I glanced around, my eyes looking for an empty spot. I sat down and turned to face the front of the room as the teacher walked.

"Hello and welcome to your Advanced N.E.W.T.S potions class. I hope you are prepared for this course as it is going to be much harder that any other potions class you have taken." He said. The boy next to me snickered at this. "My name is Professor Fayne. I will take over as Potions master at Durmstring this year and I expect nothing less than outstanding work from you, as each one of you is very likely taking this class for your chosen career path. Any Questions? . . . No? Well let's get to work. The potion is on the board. Try your best, I want to see your skill levels so I can assign you partners of equal skill." I took a good look at the board and started gathering the ingredients needed for the Draught of living death. I hoped that this wasn't what Professor Fayne considered difficult. I had accomplished it in my fifth year.

" My name is Henry Werthor. What is yours?" The boy who I shared a table with asked. I nodded at him and put my ingredients down.

"Ella Tonks." The boy nodded at me, before turning and starting on his potion. I looked at him for a moment before turning back to my potion. His personality was . . . cordial. Shrugging, I turned back to my potion and began to crush the sopophorous bean with the side of my dagger. I had just begun to stir the potion when I heard a voice behind me.

" Try to crush the bean, not flatten it." My head turned to face the owner of the familiar draw. Draco gave me a small smile before looking back at Alexi.

"Attention class." Professor called. We all turned to look at him. "I forgot to mention that I have an assistant, Draco Malfoy. I am sure many of you may be familiar with him, but please try to keep your topics to potions." He returned to whatever he was doing and slowly we began to return to our potions as well. Draco Malfoy headed over to me after he had corrected the potion.

"Long time no see, Ella. I thought you had already finished the class. We were taking private lessons with Professor Snape weren't we."

"Yes, but as the youngest in our year, I wasn't actually eligible to take the N.E.W.T's till sixth year and by then N.E.W.T's were cancelled due to Dumbledore funeral." I didn't need to finish. After Dumbledore's death, it was very difficult to survive a potions class, much less get a N.E.W.T form the ministry for it.

"Right." He nodded, before awkwardly walking away. I chuckled and went back to the drought.

"You and Draco are friends?" Henry enquired as I stirred my potion.

"I guess. We worked together during the war. I was his correspondent. He gave me his information and helped me acquire, well let's just say that we were a team."

" Oh." Henry went back to his potion and I went back to mine.

I walked out of the Magical Law enforcement department so distracted that I barely noticed Draco matching my steps. When I did, he grinned.

"Losing your touch Ella, you used to know whenever someone was within a kilometer of you." I rolled my eyes.

" Please, that was you."  
" That's right!" He said smirking now. "It was me, wasn't it."

"Don't get too excited about it."

"I won't. So how have you been?"

"Good, Teddy's doing well. Andromeda on the other hand, isn't" Draco nodded.

"I heard that you had adopted Teddy. How is my, um."  
" first cousin once removed. He's doing well. He's a little over two months old now." I told Draco.

"How bad is Aunt Andie doing?" He asked me tilting his head. I shrugged.

" The war was very had on her health. She's taking many potions for it, but she's not in very good shape. It's had for her to move around. I'm worried about how well she'll be able to watch Teddy, what with how she really should be resting. It's lucky though, that for now Teddy still sleeps a lot."

"If you ever need help, I'm usually free." I turned to Draco, my eyes widening in surprise at his offer. He tried to look unbothered by my reaction. However, his face did develop a sort of sneer.

"What Lena, didn't think that the Heartless Malfoy would want anything to do with his cousin, think that he doesn't care about his aunt." He asked. I shook my head.

" No, it's just that I haven't had a lot of people offering to help me out and well, I wasn't expecting it. But yes, if I need help I'll be sure to contact you. Do you have a phone?" I asked, already expecting a negative answer. Draco's eyebrows furrowed.

"A what?" He enquired.

"Never mind." I told him, heading towards one of the fireplaces. He stopped looking on. "I'll see you next week." He might have waved or responded, but I was gone before he did.

" So . . . um . . . well . . ." Henry scratched his neck. I held out my hand."

"Two newts tails please." I asked. He put them in my palm and I added them to the potion.

"Right, well I was wondering –"

"Done!" I said, pouring the potion into the vial. I handed the vial to Henry. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Time's up!" Professor Fayne said.

" What were you saying?" I asked him as we walked out of the lab.

" Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Draco interrupted. I smiled apologetically at Henry. He shrugged.

"Sure." I said as Draco started to drag me into a deserted hallway, leaving Henry out in the main hallway, looking confused.

" Henry's is going to try to ask you out." He told me glancing around. I nodded

"I know."

" I just thought that I should warn you incase you don't want – wait, you know? How?" Draco stopped and looked at me.

"Of course I knew. It's painfully obvious." I told him.

" Right, well, what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean what are you go to do about it? I'm going to say yes."

"Why?" Draco looked almost sick at the thought. I looked at him pointedly.

"Because, he seems nice and I want to do something that doesn't involve Teddy or potions classes."

"Oh. But it's just that Henry's such a-"

"Such a what, Draco?"

"A . . ." I put my hand on my hip. He smirked and leaned in. I held my breath as he whispered in my ear.


	4. Chapter Three

"ELLA! We haven't seen you in ages!" Ginny sighs dramatically as she opens the door to let me into the burrow. I roll my eyes. As I step into the house, I meet with a cacophony of noise.

"You saw me yesterday, Gin." I remind her. She locks elbows with me, leading us to the kitchen.

"Barely." Ginny whines. I glanced around.

"Where's Luna?" Ginny gives out another dramatic sigh.

"She's with George, would you believe it. He's gone barmy over her. It's quite funny." Ginny informs me excitedly. "Ever since Fred and Angelina started hanging out more, George has been following Luna around like a lost puppy. Luna enjoys it of course. She's been informing him about all the potentially harmful invisible animals out there. Soon he'll be just as much of an expert as we are." I giggle. We'd become friends as first years, and had befriended Ginny in third year, before I skipped a grade. We had been close at Hogwarts, but the war had made us inseparable.

"I don't know Ginny. It took us years to absorb all of Luna's mind-blowing knowledge." I say, but Ginny smiles.

"With the way things are going, I'm certain that George and Luna will be together for ages. In fact, I bet Ron that she's going to be the next sister in Law. He thinks it'll be Angelina." My smile drops for a second and Ginny looks apologetic. "Sorry, Ella, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, seriously. Actually, I do have some news. My lab partner, Henry asked me out or well, he would have if Draco hadn't interrupted." Ginny squeals and Harry comes running into the room.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks. His eyes dart around the room looking for danger. He's been especially paranoid since the war.

"Ella almost got asked out today!" Ginny says as Luna walks into the room with George. Harry turns and walks out, slightly disappointed that there was nobody to save from life-threatening danger. Luna removes herself from George's arm and hooks her elbow with my remaining one.

"I'm sorry," Luna apologizes, facing to George. "But we have to interrogate Ella until we feel as if we were right beside her when it happened." George looks at my face and laughs.

"Good Luck." He wishes her. With that, they drag me up numerous flights of stairs to Ginny's room.

"Okay," Ginny says, bouncing up and down on her bed. "Spill, what happed?"

"My lab partner, Henry, and I were walking to the floo stations. He had been trying to ask me out all during class-"

"Wait." Luna interrupts, leaning in closer, "Is he cute?"

"Yeah. It's not worth going out with a guy if he's not good looking." Ginny adds with a wink. I wrinkle my nose at her.

"There's more to a guy than just his looks you know." Ginny and Luna stared at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "He's cute." Cue the squealing.

"As I was saying, he was trying to ask me out, but he was always interrupted. Then when we were walking to the floo channels, I thought that he would finally spit it out, but then Draco interrupted."

"Draco, Like Draco Malfoy?" Ginny inquires.

"Yup." I respond carefully. Draco might have been on the side of the order, but that had not stopped any of the childhood rivalries that had developed at Hogwarts from continuing.

"What was he doing there?" Luna questions.

"He's the Teacher's Assistant. Anyways-" I try to divert back to the story, but it's futile.

"Is he as hot as he was during school?" Luna giggles.

"I bet he's even hotter." Ginny tells her.

"Are you going to let me finish telling you what happened or what?" I demand.

"Fine." Ginny acquiesces, rolling her eyes.

"We'll stop interrupting you." Luna promises.

"Right, well Henry's just about to ask me out, when Draco asks if he can talk to me alone. Then he tells me what I already know, that Henry's into me and asks me what I'm going to do about it." Luna and Ginny laugh. I continue. "Apparently according to Draco, I can't go out with Henry because he's a spineless flobberworm, he hates children, and, I quote, going on a date with Henry would be worse than going on a date with Hagrid." Luna and Ginny roll off the bad laughing. I sit there, awkwardly waiting for them to stop. Hermione opens the door and stops to glance at them before going back to me.

"What's going on?" Hermione asks.

"They're laughing at my love life." Hermione nods and closes the door. Ginny and Luna sit up slowly, leaning back on their arms as they suck in air, desperately trying to calm down.

"I think . . . I think . . ." Ginny gasps, laughing. "That Malfoy's got a crush on you!"

"No way! Ginny, that's absolutely ridiculous!"

"Think about it, Ella!" Luna adds, bouncing up and down on her knees. "You two we're a team during the war. You were the only person keeping him sane. It is only natural that he would develop feelings for you. Now that the war's over, he's trying to show it by helping you with Teddy and by scaring off other suitors. Face it Ella, that boy is nuts for you."

"It doesn't matter though does now? He's engaged to Astoria Greengrass or haven't you heard." I tell them, lying down on Ginny's bed and staring up at the ceiling. Then I sit back up. "The one boy I want is taken. The boy who wants me is engaged. And Henry likes me, so why not go after him?"

"Wow, what a complicated love triangle." Ginny sighs dramatically. "If Draco loves her so much, Luna," She gave Luna a pointed look. "Then why doesn't he call off his engagement to Astoria?"

"He can't. Trust me. It's an arranged marriage. The only way they can break it is if the ministry passes a marriage law in a few years if the population doesn't pick up or if the heads of the family were to absolve it. Lucius and Astoria's father have no intention of doing so, even in Azkaban." I tell her in hopes she'll drop the conversation.

"Wait! If Lucius were to die, wouldn't that make the Draco head of the Malfoy house? Couldn't he absolve it then." Luna inquires, having extensive knowledge of pureblood traditions after gaining the title of the head of the Lovegood House, which Luna was trying to return to its former glory.

"Well, yes, he could, but who knows how long it could take for Lucius to kick the bucket." Ginny sighed, obviously depressed by the thought of Lucius living long enough for Draco to be married.

"Anyways, The wedding's scheduled for a year from now. So Lucius would need to kick the bucket soon." I sigh. "I don't even understand why we're having this conversation. Draco has no interest in me and I should just go on a date with Henry." Luna and Ginny look ready to argue, but I walk out of the room before they could, only for the twins to corner me.

"Hello." I greet them. They immediately attach themselves to my sides.

"Hello." They respond in tandem.

"So, I hear that you've gotten yourself an Ikle boyfriend" Fred teases. George gives me a look of deep pity, which I try to shrug off. "Who is he? More, importantly, when can we meet him?"

"I don't have a Boyfriend, Fred." Then I stop our procession down the hall to face him, wagging my finger in his face. " And when I do get a boyfriend, I expect absolutely no nonsense from the likes of you."

"But Ella Flora, somebody's got to threaten him to take good care of you." George chimes in. He looks quite earnest, too, but I'm about to give in. After all, if you allow the Weasley twins one small slice of pie, the next thing you know, they've stolen the whole thing. I wasn't about to set my pie on the open windowsill.

"I'm sorry, George, but I'm afraid that I'm sticking to my guns." I tell them both pointedly, only to receive looks of confusion.

"What are guns?" They ask simultaneously. I consider telling them for an instant, but then imagine all of the things they might do with that information.

"It's just a Muggle saying." I respond quickly, turning to hop down the stars before they can pursue the line of questioning any further.


	5. Chapter Four

When I reach the bottom of the stairs, Mrs. Weasley is waiting for me. I can tell that something bad has happened the minute she pulls me into a tight hug. She barely holds it for a few seconds before pulling back to look me in the eyes.

"Ella, dear, I just got a call from Mungos." She rushes out. I gasped as my mind races through all of the possible scenarios.

"What happened?" I ask, desperately. She looks at me sadly.

"Andromeda, she's gotten a lot worse." Mrs. Weasley tells me pityingly. I look at her, uncomprehending.

"Where's Teddy, is he okay? How did she get to the hospital?" I ask, rushing my words.

"Draco Malfoy stopped by. He found Andie passed out. He's at Mungo's right now, with Teddy." Mrs. Weasley pauses. " I don't know why he came over, but thank Merlin he chose to stop by." I try to regain my sense, but I feel increasingly lightheaded.

"Thank you for telling me, Mrs. Weasley. May I use your floo to leave immediately." I ask her and she wordlessly looks me over for a minute.

"Why don't I have one of my sons accompany you." She ask me. "I don't know if you should try and floo there on your own, darling, after a shock like this." I glance at her, then at the Floo.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I tell her, heading towards the floo. She grabs my arm gently.

"I insist." She tells me softly."Fred, George, would one of you assist Ella to Mungo's" She calls, and in an instant they both stand before us. "Here Fred, you can do it."

"What's wrong?" Fred asks me softly as we make way to the floo. I look at him.

"Andie's sick." I tell him and he nods. I grab a hand of Floo Powder as we step into the fireplace. Fred calls out "St. Mungo's" and we're off.

I let him do the talking at the front desk while I nervously wring my hands. Fred sees this and grasps on to my hand, squeezing tightly, I squeeze back gratefully. I can help but feel worried sick, considering that it's only been two months or so after the battle. I just lost Tonks and Remus. I don't think that I can bear to lose Andie just yet. How am I supposed to go on without her. Teddy and I need her to survive. I have barely any idea how to take care of a baby. Fred, sensing my worries, got straight to the point with the witch at the front desk. In fact I tuned them out until Fred pulled me aside.

"She's in room 1143, Ella." He informs me carefully. I started to pull on his arm.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." I tell him, letting go of his hand. He sighs.

"Ella, the receptionist said that she's not doing too well." He looks me in the eyes, but I turn to walk towards the lift.

"I need to see her Fred." I climb into the lift, Fred following behind me.

"I know," He tells me, trying to muster up a smile."but you need to prepare yourself."

I don't respond, but a few tears leak from my eyes as I try desperately to keep them in. My throat tightens and my chest feels like it has twenty pound weights on my chest. This was not the life I had imagined for myself after the war. I felt a headache coming on and I sink to the floor of the lift. What had I done, that had offended the universe, so badly that it felt the need to rip everyone I loved away from me?

Fred lifts me off the floor of the lift, and hugs me. He rubs my back soothingly for a few minutes before he speaks.

"Everything will work out fine and if it doesn't, everybody will help you get through this. You and Teddy will be just fine." He whispers in my ear, and I wonder how he can say that, how he can claim that everything will be okay, when I know that it might not be.

When we reach the wing that Andie's room is in, we have to check in with another receptionist.

"Name of the patient, your name, and your relation to the patient." The man at the desk asks in a monotone. It takes a bit of quick thinking and a glance at the ward's rules to realize only relatives are allowed in, which is fine for me, but not for fred.

"Andromeda Tonks, My name is Fenella Tonks and I am her granddaughter, this is my cousin Fred." The man looks at Fred suspiciously but nods.

"Mrs. Tonks, your husband and son are with her now." The man says, and Fred looks like he's about to say something but I interrupt.

"Thank you." I tell him, pushing through the ward doors and Fred follows behind me. He waited until we past through the doors to speak.

"Husband?" He asks me and I shrug nonchalantly.

"Draco." I tell him simply.

"Draco?" He repeats in a slightly higher pitch."Why is Draco here? Why did that man call him your husband?" I can hear Fred's voice getting slightly more hysterical as he continues to speak, but I choose to ignore him in favor of running towards the blonde at the end of the hall, who's cradling Teddy.

"Draco!" I cry and he shifts teddy to one of his arms as he embraces me with the other. "Thank Merlin! What would have happened if you weren't there. They could have been alone for another few hours before I found them. They could have-" I choke back a sob and Draco moves away to hand Teddy to a shocked Fred before coming back to hug me.

"It's okay, Ella." He murmurs in my ear. "I was there, Teddy's fine. I'm here. I won't leave until you need me to."

"Thank you." I murmur back, my lips ghosting over his ear before I pull away and take Teddy from Fred, who looks between Draco and I.

"Ella, that's not the boy Ginny was talking about right?" There's something about his voice that sounds tense. I glare at him.

"No, he's not. Anyways, it wouldn't be any business of yours, now would it?" Fred shoulders relax, but he doesn't stop glaring at Draco.

"Fine. I don't trust him, though." Fred says, Draco glares back at him.

"Good, because I don't trust you either." Draco responds and I roll my eyes.

"Teddy and I are going to see Andie now." I say, but both of the boys wave me off without leaving their staring match.

"Right." I tell them and move to open Andie's door.

She's awake when I enter, and offers me a smile. I smile back, but my eyes are roaming the room and more specifically, her chart. I can't see much from where I am, but it doesn't look very good.

"Hello dear." She says, her voice hoarse. Somehow she looks far frailer and far older than she did this morning. Teddy and I settle into the seat next to her. Teddy promptly falls asleep in my arms.

"How are you?" I ask softly, as she grips my free hand.

"I've been better." Andie tells me honestly. "My health has been slipping since the final battle, you know that."

"Still, I didn't think. . ."

"I'm not gone yet, you know. And even if I join Ted and Nymphodora soon, life will go on. You'll be okay,Molly can help you if she needs to. I'm sure you'll be fine without me." She informs me, her face somber. I fight to keep tears down.

"Don't talk like that." I demand her.

"I'm sorry, Fenella dear, but we have to think about these things. My will's laid out to protect you and Teddy. I left everything to you two. And I know that my handsome young nephew, Draco, will take great care of the two of you." She smiles and squeezes my hand. Teddy wakes up and starts to cry. Andie notes this."The poor boy's hungry."

"I bet he is." I say and begin to breastfeed him. Shortly after I gained custody and adopted Teddy, the healer gave me a breastfeeding potion so that I could feed Teddy naturally. Just as I finish the boys walk in. Fred gives me a smile, while Draco comes and rests a hand on my shoulder.

"I hate to leave now, Ella, but I can see that you're in capable hands." Fred says, and gestures towards Draco, who gives him a nod."I hope you get better Mrs. Tonks."

"Thank you," Andie tells him, although it's clear that she doesn't know which Weasley boy Fred is. Fred waves and exits, passing the Healer on the way out. Draco and I watch as the Healer checks over Andie, making sure she's stable. Then he turns to us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tonks?" I nod standing up and ignoring the fact that Draco is not my husband. Andie stifles a chuckle. "May I speak to you outside?" I can't speak, so Draco puts his hand on the small of my back and speaks for me.

"Of course." He says and with that, we are led to the hall. Once there, the Healer turns to face us.

"Andromeda will be fine for now, but her health is declining severely. She is currently living with you, is she not?" He asks, look forth between Draco and I.

"Yes, she is living with us. However, we both work, and we worry about her and Teddy's safety when they are home alone, my wife especially." Draco informed him.

"Exactly why I want to suggest that she stay here in a permanent room. I assure that it will be perfectly comfortable and much like a Muggle nursing home environment." He tells us gently. Draco looks at me.

"I suppose that would be best." I hiccup." Of course, my Grandmother's opinion is most important and if she wish to come home, then we shall let her."

This is how Andromeda was transferred into the permanent residence wing of Mungo's.


	6. Chapter Five

"I can put Teddy to bed." Draco tells me and takes Teddy from my arms. I let him and move to sit down on the couch. The day has drained me so much. I pull the box that Tonks left me off the coffee table and into my lap. I haven't opened the box yet, too scared of what I might find. Until the reading of the will, it hadn't really occurred to me-stupid as it is- that Remus and Tonks might have prepared for their deaths, should both of them have died in the war. The most I knew about the box was that it contained information in it that was only to be given to me if they both died in the war. The thought made me more scared than I cared to admit. "What's that?"

"A box." I turn to look at Draco. He looks like he belongs in my house, holding out two glasses of wine. I don't bother to ask how he knew where I kept my wine glasses." Tonks left it to me. I haven't opened it."

"Why not?" He asked me, giving me one of the glasses. I took a moment to look at him. Draco's hair was ungelled, his tie undone and he was wearing as a mismatched pair of socks. I tried not to focus on how good he looked as he sat down. "So?"

"I guess I'm just too scared to." I tell him, taking a sip of the wine and trying to pretend that I wasn't just ogling him. " I mean, what if it says something horrible in it. What if I . . . I don't know." Draco turns so he faces me on the couch.

"Why don't you open it now. That way, if it's something bad I can help fix it." I shrug, but move to open the box. Draco and I both hold our breath as I lift off the cover. "What's in it?"

"Letters," I say, pulling out a stack of letters. Underneath the letters are pictures and mementos, as well as what looks to be health records. "I'm going to read one."

_Dear Ella,_

_If you're reading this, it means that Remus and I have passed away suddenly, without giving, you time to prepare for our deaths. I am currently writing this in the midst of the war, so I can only assume that we have died because of the war. I love you, you know. I may not be blood related to you, but you are indeed my sister. It is with the knowledge of your love for me and of your calm nature that I have given you my most prized possession, Teddy. I can only assume that you are wondering why I trusted you, a girl of seventeen, with my child. Let me explain._

_As I see it, you were the best choice to be the mother of my child. Get your head out of the gutter dear. I simply mean that while I love my mother, I can clearly see that the war is taking a toll on her. I worry her health renders her incapable of caring for Teddy. The next option would be Teddy's other godparent, Harry. Assuming we win the war and Harry is still alive to take care of him, that is. Now, the reason that we did not give Harry guardianship of Teddy is that he has not had a chance to be a normal person. Giving him care of Teddy would make that permanent. Also, Harry is not female, and while that in itself is fine, I feel like Teddy would be better off in the care of someone with motherly instincts and common sense. Lovely enough as Harry is, he lacks motherly instincts. He also often lacks common sense, not that I don't adore him, but have you seen the boy._

_Therefore, I give you my son in the belief that you are the best suited. Depending on the length of the war, I do not know how old Teddy is while you are reading this letter. Remus says that there are signs that the war will be over soon. I do not know if I believe him, but I hope deeply that it is true. If Teddy is young enough that he doesn't know me as his mother, I want you to know that I am fine with you being his mother. In fact, there is no other person, if not me, that I'd rather have Teddy recognize as his mother. If you are reading this, then I know that you will one day be his mother in all but I ask is that he finds out that he is not biologically yours from you and nobody else. I have letters and pictures for him in this box, to read when he is old enough to._

_Ella, I am aware of your childhood and I know that know matter what, you will love my son. I can only regret that I will not be around to raise him. My only wish is that you make sure that Teddy always knows how much Remus and I love him. I love you too and I am sorry that you have to read this. I hope with all my heart that you never read this._

_All My Love,_

_Tonks_

After I set the letter down, Draco grabs it and reads it. As he reads the letter, I stare ahead at the fireplace, not really seeing it. The letter reminds me of all of the things I didn't get to say to Tonks and all of the questions that I didn't get to ask her. It's not fair.

"How did you and Tonks become so close?" Draco asked.

"The first thing you have to understand is that my parents were highly superstitious, they believed that magic, whether or not it actually was magic, was inherently evil. I was with my Great Aunt when I found out I was a witch. My Aunt was a witch too. She was the one who took me to Diagon Alley, who stood beside me when I got my first wand, who dropped me at platform nine and three-quarters. My parents didn't know I was a witch, we didn't tell them because I came from a proud, traditional family that still believes in disowning. If I told them … I couldn't tell them. However, my Great Aunt died in second year and after that, I always had to hold back the urge to tell them. At the end of my third year, I did."

"And they disowned you for it." Draco looked at me in understanding. "Some wizarding families do the same to squibs who don't get their letter."

"Yes. They disowned me, gave me my inheritance money, and sent me away. I used the Knight Bus to get to Diagon alley, where I stated at the leaky cauldron for the rest of the summer. That was where Tonks found me. We had been friends when she was in her seventh year and we were in our first. After a while, she got suspicious of my story, that my parents we on vacation and weren't returning until after term. It wasn't long after I spilled the beans. Long story short, she took me in, adopted me legally, and I became Ella Tonks. Everybody who I love leaves me. My Aunt, my parents, Tonks, Remus, Andie, everybody."

"Ella, come here." Draco says, setting down the letter. I scoot closer and he pulls me into his chest, snuggling me tightly. "I'm so sorry." He tells me and with that, my floodgates open. I wonder what sick game the universe must love to play on the two of us. Draco was a spy for the order, but he's still shunned as a death eater, and on top of that, he's being forced to marry somebody he doesn't love. I've lost both of the families I've ever known. "It will be okay."

"Why does everybody say that?!" I sob almost hysterically, "How do you know that everything will be okay?"

"Because things have to get better." Draco says, and for a moment, I see him as the little boy that shoved me aside on the train ride sixth year. I see the scared boy, the boy who was so lost, he almost couldn't be found. "Things will get better."

Suddenly, I feel too tired to go on, my body sluggish and worn out from the day's events. It's only nine, but I feel as if I've spent the day running a marathon or playing Quidditch. My eyes drupe and I barely notice that Draco is carrying me to my room until he pulls the covers over me.

When I wake up, he's gone.


	7. Chapter Six

I don't see Draco for another two weeks. Maybe it's because most of my time is being balanced between taking care of Teddy and visiting Andie, but I can't help but feel like he's avoiding me. By the time the next potions lesson rolls around, I'm almost certain that he is. I drop Teddy off at the ministry's daycare and head to the class. Henry is there waiting for me, but I wave him off in hopes of cornering Draco, but it's useless.

"Hello." Henry says, smiling nervously. I glance at him as I sit down.

"Hullo, Henry, how are you?' I ask politely.

"Very good. It's my mother's birthday this weekend and my siblings and I are sending her and Dad on a three-week muggle cruise. They've always loved that kind of stuff." He tells me excitingly.

"That's lovely, Henry. Tell your mum I said Happy Birthday." I smile, but my eyes, which are scouring the room for Draco, ruin the effect.

"I will. So what do you think, should we get started on the potion?" He asks me, and my eyes snap to the front board.

"Definitely, it looks like this one might be more difficult than the ones we've done previously." I tell him. It is. For the next few hours, I hardly have the time to start a conversation with Henry, much less with Draco, who is now walking around the room with the professor, taking notes of each potion, wordlessly.

"So," Henry starts, as I add the salamander skin, "What have you been up to the past two weeks?"

"My Grandmother moved into the permanent residence ward at Mungo's. " I tell him, trying to sound casual about it.

"I'm so sorry." Henry tells me sympathetically. "That must be hard. Are you close to her?"

"Yeah, her daughter adopted me when I was thirteen, despite the fact that 'm only seven years younger. She's been amazing. You wouldn't believe the stuff she's been through." I pause. "She's been living with me and helping out with Teddy. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Wow, I had no idea. " Henry said quietly, "Who's Teddy?" I didn't know how to answer that question, because telling him about Tonk's death would be a long tale. I was sick of the pitying looks and the apologies. Thinking about this made me remember the letter Draco and I had read.

"My son." I told Henry, who looked shocked for a moment before smiling." His full name is Edward, like his grandfather, but we call him Teddy."

"How old is he?" Henry asked, dicing up the root of asphodel.

"Four months, he was born in April." Henry grimaced.

"Not the best time to be born into the world." I smiled.

"No, not at all."

"You have twenty minutes to complete your potions!" Professor Fayne called out. Henry smiled.

"Good thing we started early." He tells me.

"Definitely." I respond, and with that, we both turn our attention back to the potion once more. It isn't long before we finish it. As we walk up to the table, I congratulate him. "I think that was our best potion yet."

"Me too." Henry pulls me into a hug before I know what's happened. "See next class."

"Right." I say and we set the potion on the table. Henry grabs his stuff and leaves the class with a wave. I take a little more time, trying to wait for Draco. I don't have to wait long, as the twenty minutes are almost up. Instead of waiting for them to end, I go to the daycare second and pick up Teddy, coming back to the room just in time to catch Draco. I follow him around as he cleans that classroom. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you." Draco tells me in a grumpy manner, not bothering to face me. I roll my eyes.

"Sure you aren't, Draco." I say sarcastically. He harrumphs. "Come on, tell me what's wrong. What did I do wrong?" Teddy giggles. Draco turns around, his eyes softening at the sight of Teddy.

"Hello Teddy," He says, taking Teddy from my arms and lifting Teddy so that they are face to face. I smile at the care he takes with Teddy. "How's my boy? You've been good for Ella, right, haven't given her any trouble, have you?" Teddy gurgles, his hair color changing to match Draco's, who laughs and moves to cradle Teddy.

"He loves you, you know, his hair does that all the time. And whenever you see him, he turns into this super happy baby." I smile. Draco looks at me and sighs, running his fingers through his hair. He gives Teddy back to me. I crank my head to look at him as he turns to the wall and punches it. Teddy laughs again.

"I hate it! I hate it! I hate my father!" He rants, turning to look at me. "I hate him for taking this away from me." He gestures at Teddy and I. "I just can't do it any more, Ella. I'm getting married to Astoria. Do you think that … never mind."

"No. Say it. I want to hear this." I glare at him, understanding where his thoughts are leading him. "You can't see Teddy and I anymore. You're getting married and it would look horrible. You're leaving me, aren't you? After I told you all about myself, after I spilled my guts to you." There are tears streaming down my face and I'm crying. Then it hits me. "Why were you even at my apartment to begin with? When you found them."

"I'M SORRY!" He screams, then looks at Teddy and calms down." I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I was going to apologize for saying those things about Henry. I knew he wanted to ask you out and I didn't want him to. It didn't matter that I was betrothed. Throughout the war, you we the only person I could trust, the only one who trusted me. You got me through when I thought that the spying might not be worth it. When I thought that everything might not be worth it, you were the person who pulled me through it, with your threats and your determination. You never gave up, not once, not when you were tortured or punished." He paused, breathing heavily." I didn't want to share you with anyone. And then I met Teddy. And now I don't want to imagine life without you two. I can't bloody stand it! I have to marry that stupid bint my bastard of a father picked for me!" He turned to Teddy and I.

"I can't believe you! Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Teddy's crying now, and I try to soothe him.

"I'm sorry, Ella. I wanted to leave before you fell in love with me. So you wouldn't hurt too much." Draco whispered, pressing a kiss to my cheek before leaving the room.

"It's a little too late for that." I murmur, but he was already gone.


	8. Chapter Seven

"He did what?" Ginny cries from her spot on the floor with Teddy. Harry, who's sitting on the couch with me, looks like he's about to say something. Ginny stops him. "Not one word Potter. I can't believe it. I knew he loved you."

"Ginny, I don't really want to talk about it." I tell her and smile at the look of relief on Harry's face. Ginny rolls her eyes and coos at Teddy, who giggles.

"Of course you want to talk about it. I can see it on your face. You're dying to talk about it." She says, which is actually the last thing I want to do. Harry looks sick of the conversation.

"Not that I don't Love talking about Malfoy's love life, but I was almost certain that we were here to talk about," Harry pauses, "I don't know, anything else?"

Fine, dear, we'll talk about something else." Ginny says, and I give Harry a thankful look. "Do you think Fluer's pregnant? Because I'm almost certain that she is."

"Maybe, she has been moodier these past few months. And every time Teddy and I visit, she insists on taking care of him, like she's practicing for one of her own." I say. Harry does not look any happier with this particular conversation change.

"She's also been throwing up a lot in the morning," Ginny adds, before she covers up Teddy's ears. I giggle. "Plus, I have the same cycle as her and I can tell you that she hasn't gotten her monthly gift for about two months now."

"Poor Harry," I say and the two of us laugh at Harry, who's starting to look a little pink at our conversation.

"Harry, dear, you don't have to stay if you don't want to," Ginny tells him and he smiles.

"It's fine Gin. I actually have something to talk to Ella about." He says nervously.

"What?" I ask him.

"It's your Family." He says. Ginny and I freeze. "More specifically, your brother. I overheard some of the Aurors talking about it, apparently, after your name changed, it changed you last name in all wizard records, so that they could not find a single trace of Fenella Hamilton. Luckily, I recognized your name. "

"Auror are stupid." Ginny says. Harry sighs. "Couldn't they just look up adoption recor-"

"Wait, Which brother." I interrupt." I have four, you know."

"Fletcher, He's getting married-" Harry started.

"Fletch is gay." I tell him pointblank.

"- To a man." Harry finishes at the same time. We both smile.

"When's he getting married?" I ask Harry.

"Next month, and he wants you there." Harry pulls two slips of paper out of his robes. "This is his invite and this is his cell number, so you can call him as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Harry." I lean over to hug him. Teddy turns morphs himself to similar to his favorite stuffed animal, which Ginny picks up carefully. The 'bear' giggles.

"Does this happen often?" She questions me. I smile.

"All the time." I say. "Just tickle him a little and he'll go back to normal. The healer says it's natural."

"So are your parents going to be at this event?" Harry asks. I turn to him, my eyes wide.

"I hadn't thought of that, but I suppose they will." I tell him. It's a strange thought, seeing the family I had been thrown out of five years ago, but I needed to do it. Anyways, Fabian had always been my favorite brother. He was easily my nicest. It had been him that I missed the most since leaving. There was so much I didn't know about him. So much he didn't know about me.

"What are your brothers like anyway, you don't talk about them much." Ginny leaned forward, ready to listen.

"Well Farlan is the oldest, about eleven years older than me. He's … abrasive, loud, uncouth, very opinionated and sexist." I pause. "At least that's what I remember. He attended a very strict boarding school most of the year. Fletcher is the second oldest. He's about Eight years older than me, which would make him twenty-five. Fletch reminds me of Fred and George a bit. He's always looking for a laugh and he love s pranks. Fletch's also the sweetest of my brothers, if he hurts some one, accidentally or on purpose, he apologizes. He's pro everything. In fact, as long as you respect other him and everybody else, Fletcher will respect you. Fergus is my twin brother. He's four hours older than me. " I spill to the two. Ginny gasps.

"Ella, I knew you had three brothers, but you didn't tell me that you're a twin!" She exclaims. I shrug.

"Fergus and I never really got along. He's worse than Percy. Gus will drop everything to obey my parent's orders. He's like a puppy dog. He also thought that since he's my twin he was responsible for me. I was forever hearing about how I was going to disappoint our mother, or threatening to tattletale on me. He never did, but I always knew that it was just because he was worried he would get in trouble too. Despite that we were close." I tell them. "At least until he found out I was a witch. My parents' word was his bible, and that made me Satan. When I left ... it was Gus that I missed the most. He was my twin and he abandoned me."

"Wait, your parents disowned you for being a witch, but they support your gay brother?" Harry inquires, burrowing his eyebrows.

"My family's weird. Merlin, I've always wondered what it would be like to see them again."

"I get that," Harry adds. "Every once in a while I wonder about the Dursleys. We never got on, but I still wonder how things turned out."

"Fred and George will freak when they find out that you're a twin too!" Ginny grins. "I've got to tell them. Harry, come on let's go. Ella's got to call her brother, and I've got to inform some people about some hidden sibling relationships."

"Gin, I don't think that you realize how weird that sounds." Harry sighs and grabs her coat. We'll see you on Sunday, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." I say hugging him. Ginny hands Teddy back to me. "See you later."

"Hope you fix everything with Draco." She tells me, and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Doubtful." I tell her. She and Harry wave goodbye before they floo away. After they've leave, I pick up the phone and take out Fletcher's number. Teddy starts playing with my hair as I dial the number. I can hear the phone ringing on the other end.

"Hello?" A low voice asks me.

"Hello, is this Fletcher Hamilton's residence?" I ask, trying to sound like the Ravenclaw I am.

"Yes, who's asking?" I've figured out it isn't Fletcher by now.

"Ella Tonks, his sister." I say, and there's a coughing sound on the other end.

"One moment please." The man on the other end covers up the phone and for a minute, I can make out muffled conversation.

"Ella? Is that really you?" Fletcher asks. He sounds the same.

"Fletch? My friend Harry gave me your number. Are you really getting married?" I ask.

"Yeah. Hey, where are you living now?" Fletcher asks. Teddy's hands reach for the phone, but I don't see them until he grabs the phone and starts to suck on it."

"Teddy, sweetie, I need the phone back," I coo, trying to get the phone back from him. A second later, it's back in my hands. "Sorry about that Fletch. I'm living in Central London."

"It's no problem. I live in London too. Do you want to meet up in an hour?" He asked.

"That would be much better than catching up on the phone? Do you know a place? I'm afraid I don't know many restaurants."

"Sure, Ella," Fletcher says." One more thing though, um, what happened to the phone that one moment."

"Oh, easy, Teddy got a hold of it. He's four months, so he's grabbing everything in reach. That includes phones, which reminds me, can you make sure that the restaurants kid friendly. I won't be able to find a babysitter in time."

"Absolutely, can't wait to meet my nephew?" Fletcher says unsure. I ignore his tone.

"There's so many, things I want to say to you right now, but I'll save them for when we meet up."

"Right, why don't we meet up at the Scandinavian Kitchen, 61 Great Titchfield Street." He suggests and I agree, trying to write it down on a pad of paper I keep close to my phone while simultaneously trying to keep the pen away from Teddy.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you there in an hour-Teddy, give me the pen back!" I remove the pen from Teddy's hand. My brother chuckles on the other end of the phone.

"See you there."


	9. Chapter Eight

The Scandinavian kitchen turns out to be only six or so minutes from Diagon Alley, where the flat is. I learn this after using Google maps. I keep many Muggle deices in my home, because, contrary to many wizards' ideals, they are very useful. After I arrange for a cab to take Teddy and I there in forty-five minutes, I set to work on cleaning the flat while Teddy takes a short nap.

The flat is messier than I thought it would be, considering I had cleaned only a few days earlier, but then I remember that I have a lot of friends who have come to visit me lately. I use a few spells to start dusting, and begin picking things up. By the time the timer spell on my wand goes off, I've made significant progress on the living room and bathroom.

"Fenella!" Fletcher calls as he steps out of the cab to greet me. I've already gotten us a relatively private outdoor table. Then he spots Teddy. "And this must be Teddy! Is that his full name?"

"No, his full name is Edward Remus Lupin." I inform my brother, giving him a once over. Fletcher has grown up drastically since I left and he looked much better than the scrawny boy I remembered from my childhood. "You look well Fletch. Very Handsome. Is that how you bagged yourself a Fiancé?"

"Naturally, Ella." Fletcher laughs, sitting down in the chair across from me. "You'll love Jasper. Can I hold Teddy?"

"Certainly." I say, and pass Teddy into the hands of my brother, who looks at him in awe.

"Wow, Ella. I can't believe I missed this." He looks up at me. "I mean you're only seventeen, but Teddy makes me wonder how much else I've missed."

"A lot, but not that much." I tell him, gesturing to Teddy. "This is actually the woman who adopted me's son. She and her Husband passed away in May. They gave me custody of Teddy and I've adopted him with the help of Teddy's grandmother and my other friends."

"My God." Fletcher says. "What have I missed?"

"I grew up, Fletcher. I've already survived a war, graduated Hogwarts, and in September I'll be a healer." At Fletcher's confusion, I clarify. "A doctor Fletch. I'm going to be a doctor. Now, I'm a mother. "

" Tell me all about it." He asks. I do. It takes a while, but I inform him of everything that happened since I last saw him. I tell him About Tonks and Remus. About the Tri-wizard tournament and how I took my friend, Luna, instead of a boy, because she was too young to go unless someone asked her. I tell him an abridged version of Umbridge, Voldemort, and the second wizarding war. I tell him about Harry, Luna, and the Weasleys. By the time I finish, it's almost as if he was there the whole time. Fletcher doesn't speak until I'm almost done. He doesn't make a sound until after Tonks and Lupin's will was read.

"I… I…" Fletcher stutters.

"It's okay Fletcher. I'm happy with my life. The wizarding world is safe back to normal and not nearly as dangerous. Now if it would do away with any marriage arrangements made before the war, that would make me ecstatic." I take a sip of the soup of the day.

"Arranged marriages? What are you talking about?" Fletcher asks.

"Draco Malfoy," I sigh. "His parents were on the other side of the war. He was a spy for the order and I was his correspondent. He's currently stuck in an arranged engagement until he either must marry Astoria or his parent dies and Draco gains the power to absolve the agreement."  
"You're in love with him." Fletcher says, understanding. "And he can't do anything about being with you until this issue goes away."

"Yeah, it's killing both of us. Draco loves Teddy and I." I stop and smile. "Enough about me, what about you?"

"I'm a primary school teacher." He chuckled. "Mother's not too happy about that. Says I should have pursued a more worthwhile career, but I love it. That's how I met Jasper actually. His nephew is in my class and Jasper picked him up once. He slipped his number into my jacket when I wasn't looking. We've been together ever since his nephew moved to another class."

"He sounds lovely. Tell me about him." I insisted. Fletcher concedes.

"Jasper is fantastic! He's a bit disorganized and everywhere, but we balance each other out. He works at a business corporation near here. This is our favorite spot. He's an avid football fan." Fletcher leans in close. As he does, Teddy enters reaching distance of his nose. "I'll never tell him, but Jasper is clearly the man in our relationship. It's one of the main reasons I'm changing my last name and not him. Plus Jasper only has sisters, so he's the one carrying the family- does Teddy like grabbing peoples noses?"

"Only when he can reach them." I laugh at the scene in front of me. Teddy is cooing and has his fingers wrapped tightly around Fletcher's nose. Fletcher looks extremely uncertain as to how he should go about releasing his nose from his nephew's grasp. I take pity on the two, and in a moment, Teddy is resting happily in my arms.

"Maybe you should avoid letting mom see Teddy she doesn't make, you know, cruel remarks." I smile, but start to shake my head at the comment, about to say that I can just leave Teddy in someone else's care, but Fletcher stops me." I really want Teddy to be there, because he's part of our family. I also want to let you know that, Jasper and I have left a few spots open at one of the tables in case you want to invite some of your friends and Draco. Jasper and I are looking forward to meeting them. Listen, I know that I haven't been there for you the past few years, but I want to be a part of your life from now on."

"I would love that, Fletch." I smile." I think that my friends are just as excited to meet you as you are to meet them."

"I was wondering, Ella," Fletcher hesitated, "Would you like to be a bridesmaid at my wedding? I know that it's only two weeks away and that we might not be able to tailor the dress as well as we can with the others, but It's really-"

"I'd love to Fletcher." I chuckle. "And one of the benefits of being a witch is that clothes can be tailored in hours instead of weeks."

"Great. Farlan's wife is going to be a bridesmaid too, FYI. So are Jasper's sisters."

"Farlan got married?" I ask. I have been holding back the urge to ask about our brothers the whole day, but now I can't help it. "How is he? How's Gus?"

"Farlan's good. He's a Lawyer now, at some pretentious law firm. His wife is, well, high maintenance. She's lovely enough, I suppose, but she isn't much else. Gus is doing well too. He's going to Oxford right now, pre-med. He wants to be a doctor, like you, but something tells me that you'll achieve all your schooling far before he does." Fletcher glances at me. "He's just as curious about you as I am, you know, maybe even more so, but he doesn't have the balls to find you. He's really hoping my search will pan out. Should I tell him?"

"No, I want to talk to him face to face." I tell Fletcher. It's true. As much as I say that I've moved on, and left it all behind me, I've never stopped wondering and worrying about Gus. " Hey, Fletch. Did something bad happen to Gus on our fifteenth birthday?"

"How'd you know? His appendix burst. He's fine now of course, but we were really worried about him."

"I just, felt like something was really wrong that day, and for awhile afterwards. Wanted to see if I was right." Fletcher laughs as I say this.

"Fletcher's had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach for the past few years that only got worse and worse until May, when it suddenly disappeared." Fletcher smiled as he shrugged at me. "No idea what that could be."

"Funny," I say, before glancing down at teddy, who looks drowsy. "It must be nap time. I'd better go."

"Sounds good. Hey, listen I have to go, but can we meet up sometime next week, to talk about the wedding, you can meet Jasper then. I'll call you to set it up."

"I'll see you later then. " I stand up and give him a hug as best as I can. "Take care."

"You too."

By the time I arrive home, it's almost four. Teddy's been fast asleep since we got into the cab, and I feel sorry for the poor guy, who's been going all day. I can only hope that this doesn't ruin his recently structure sleep schedule. Shifting Teddy I unlock the door and turn right, into a long hallway. Once teddy's asleep in his room, I head back down the hallway and into the living, which is parallel to the front door. I'm heading towards the kitchen to make dinner, when I hear a noise."

"I need to speak to you, Ella." I turn to see a drop dead gorgeous girl sitting on my couch.

"Astoria?! How'd you get in here?"


	10. Chapter Nine

"You really need to put up better barriers on your Floo." Astoria told me, picking her perfectly manicured hands. I glanced at her and begin to feel a headache coming on. Astoria is one of those people in your life that you know of and cross paths with every once in a while, but anything more is painful. She's a stunning girl with dark hair, a prominent nose, and stunning blue eyes. She also has a tiny figure, and carries herself like a queen. Daphne had told me that she was on her way to becoming editor of witch weekly, a magazine that I though extremely little of. Still, as long as my conversations with her were short, they did no lasting harm. However, Astoria was making it clear that this conversation might cause a significant decline in my health.

"My Floo? Never mind. Why are you here, Astoria?" I questioned. She turned to look at me as if the answer to my question is crystal clear, which it probably was, to Astoria.

"Isn't it obvious?" She barked and I rolled my eyes. Astoria's sister, Daphne, had been my study partner for most of my school years. We had gotten along rather well, to the point where I'd been invited to her home on occasion. It was there that I met Astoria. Up until this point, she has merely been someone who I was aware existed. Lately, however, she seemed to be playing a far more active role in my life. "This is about Draco."

"There's nothing to talk about. Unless Draco's Father kicks the bucket in Azkaban, you and Draco can ride off into the sunset and have dozens of mini-Draco's" I rant, throwing my hands in the air. Astoria stands up from her spot on the couch and places her hands on her hips.

"First," Astoria protests and motions to her body. "I will never have children, do you know what it would do to my figure. Children might be fine for you, since you already have the right figure for it, but not for me. Second, you seem to think that I came here with the intention of marrying Draco. Let me tell you now. I would give birth before I would marry him. That's why I'm here. I fully intend to marry Theo Nott. You have to find out some way to stop the wedding."

"Right, because I'm just holding back on some loophole that will get you out of marrying Draco in an instant." I hissed sarcastically. "Astoria, you and Draco's nuptials are none of my business whatsoever, and even if they were, do you honestly think I could do anything about them?"

"Daphne claims that besides Granger, you were the smartest in your year." Astoria admitted and pulled a stack of papers out of her purse." Just look them over please, see if you can find anything that we've missed."

"Who else has looked them over?" I questioned.

"My lawyers, Daphne and her lawyers, my mother, and I. Draco's lawyers will look at it next week. I'm sure Draco and his mother will too will too." Astoria confessed, and then looked pleadingly at me. "Will you try at least? Please?"

"I honestly don't know what you expect me to find that all the others have missed, Astoria." I commented, but take the papers from her hands anyway. Her eyes lit up.

"So you'll do it? You'll look them through?" Astoria asksed hopefully. I nodded and a second later she had her arms wrapped around me. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I just want you to understand that it's highly unlikely I'll find anything. Lucius Malfoy is a careful man. I don't think he would even let the slightest mistake end up in his son's marriage arrangement." I reiterated. "I don't think your father would either. He's a very serious man as well."

"Right." Astoria agreed, sobering up. "Still, I think that it's worth it to hope."

"Maybe." I told her, but I don't believe it. Astoria gave me an appraising look.

"I'd better go," she said, heading to the fireplace. The right before she reached it, she swiveled around. "But, I want you to know that even if you don't think this will benefit you in any way, trust me, it will."

"How?"

"I know that you won't believe me, but Draco loves you. He also loves Edward." Astoria hesitated. "He won't admit it, but you're the one he wants to be walking down the aisle with, not me." I shrugged.

"I'm not too sure about that. We had a big fight a few days ago."

"Trust me. If you find him a way out of this, he won't even notice other women," Astoria stepped into the fireplace. "Ciao"

I didn't get a chance to look over the documents until Sunday. I spent Sunday poring over the documents carefully. I'm not a lawyer, but I can tell that whoever wrote them did a fantastic job. They seem to be airtight. Every single detail is gone over meticulously and tediously. Five pages, dedicated to how to run the correct ceremony. The whole agreement was over seventy pages. By the time I get through it, I'm almost certain that Draco will be married to Astoria, no if ands or buts about it. Still, when it comes time to head over to the Weasleys, I push it into Teddy's bag, intent on reading it over again, if only to learn how to write my own legal documents.

By the time I reach the burrow, Teddy and I are the last ones to arrive. By a herd of redheads, and one blonde-haired woman, greeted us. Fleur slipped Teddy out of my arms and began to coo at him.

"Ella, how-" Fred started.

"-Could you?" George finishes. They grin." We had no idea you had a twin."

"We're not identical, like you guys you know. My twin's a boy." I inform them. The rolled their eyes and led me to the living room.

"Still, you retain special privileges as a twin, Privileges, that until now-"

"-We haven't privileged you with."

"So, when will we meet the poor sod-" Fred jokes

"-Who's saddled with you as his twin." George continues.

"I have no idea," I told the boys honestly. "Depending on how Fletcher's wedding goes, maybe never. I haven't spoken to him in four years you know."

"Not possible!" Fred and George gasped simultaneously.

"Not all twins are like the two of you. Fergus and I had spat ages ago, and we still haven't recovered from it." I told them absent mindedly as I scanned the room for Ginny. I spot her in the corner, chatting with Luna. "I'm going to go talk to Ginny and Luna now."

"Bye." The twins said reluctantly and I made my way over to the corner of the room. Luna spotted me first and waved me over.

"Luna, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" I asked, leaning over to give her a hug before I sit down next to Ginny.

"Excellent, the quibbler is going well." Luna told us, and then leaed in. "Fred and Angelina had a tiff the other day, they were in the flat, but George and I could hear them from the storage room. Something about her not being honest with him."

"Luna, Luna, Luna." Ginny teased. "Ella's over Fred, good thing too, if you ask me. They would have never worked out well together. Ella's too calm and collected for him. She's onto hotter things now. Namely Draco Malfoy."

"Don't listen to Ginny, Luna." I reasoned. "She has no idea what she's talking about."

"Please, you and I both know that the only thing standing between the two of you is that stupid arranged marriage and Draco's stubbornness." Ginny insisted.

"Has Draco looked at the contract yet?" Luna inquired. I reached into my bag and pull out the agreement.

"Funny thing about that. Daphne's had everybody she thinks can help look over it. She gave it to me two days ago, saying that Draco's side would be looking it over next week, but she wanted me to look at it." I divulged. "I can't find a single misspelled word, much less a loophole that would void the whole contract. I mean this thing is so complicated."

"Let me look at it." Luna proposed. "Maybe I can find something. Almost every marriage contract has a loophole, you know. In case something goes wrong, or one of the participants is horribly deformed in some way. They tend to make it so glaring that unless you look at it the right way, you won't find it."

"Why?" Ginny asked, confused.

"It's the easy way out if something unexpected happens. Daddy told me about it. In the olden days, Muggle merchants could lose everything in an instant. The loophole was made so that if one merchant had an agreement with another man and the merchant lost his fortune, the other man could escape the contract." Luna informs us. "Let me look at it. Lucius Malfoy is a careful man. He would never sign a marriage contract without a failsafe way to escape it."

"Thanks Luna." I said, handing over the contract, which she shrunk and put into her pocket.

"No problem." Luna reassured. Then she sniffed the air. "I think dinner's almost ready. Should we go help Molly set the table?"

"Fine." Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up. "I've been sitting for too long anyways."

At dinner, Fleur announced her pregnancy and the twins passed Ginny two galleons under the table. Other than that, the night was relatively normal, but I couldn't help but hope that Luna was right and the loophole was right under our nose.


	11. Chapter Ten

"Ella!" Fletcher exclaims as I step into the bridal parlour. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I tell him and smile. "I left Teddy with one of my friends. She's expecting and wants to practice with Teddy. She's already made me promise to help her once her child's born."

"I'd like you to meet Jasper." I turn to face the man that my brother is marrying. Jasper is tall with dark brown hair and eyes. He looks extremely nervous. I give him a big hug and he relaxes.

"I'm Ella, Fletch's sister. It's a pleasure to meet you." I introduce myself. "Hurt my brother and die."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ella. I promise that I won't harm your brother in way shape or form." Jasper says." The other girls are already trying on their dress. I was worried that the dress I order wouldn't fit you, but it looks like I got your size pretty close and Fletcher tells me that you have a fabulous tailor that can fix it right up if it doesn't"

"Well then, I guess I'll go try it on." I state, heading towards my dressing room. The dress was already in the dressing room when I get in. The dress was beautiful. It was a simple knee length v-neck that flowed out after the waist. It was a beautiful lavender color; the material was soft and silky. I slipped it on and was surprised to find that it would need very little alterations. After admiring myself in the mirror, I walked out to join the other girls.

There are four other girls waiting outside. One of them was wearing a floor length and I assumed that she was the Matron of Honor. She had lovely brown hair that went down to her waist. One of the other girls also had brown hair. They both looked similar to Jasper and I assumed that they are his sisters. The third girl was much more petite than the others and had blonde hair. As I walked in, the two brown-haired people smiled warmly, while the blonde-haired woman scowled. Jasper stood up from the seat he was sitting in and walked over to us.

"You guys look amazing!" He exclaimed and turned to face me. "Ella, these are my sisters Caroline and Molly."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Caroline, the one dressed in the floor length gown, said.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you too." I replied and then looked at Molly. "Hi"  
"As soon as I saw you, I knew we'd get along great," Molly commented and smiled encouragingly. I giggled.

"This is your sister-in-law, Delaney." Jasper introduced, motioning to the blonde-haired woman. I hold my hand out and smile, but she ignores it.

"You're Farlan's estranged sister then." She said, appraising me. "He doesn't speak of you very highly."

"Farlan and I never quite got on. We're very different." I informed her and she turned up her nose. "Still, it's lovely to meet you."

"I'm charmed." She sniffed. Molly grabbed my arm and lead me to a group of tailors.

"We can get to know each other while they tailor our dresses." She reasoned. Caroline came over to join us. "It'll be fun!" Before long, I know all about Molly. She's a horse trainer in Devon. She's engaged to a dentist so she always has to make sure she's got a perfect oral care or he'll know when he kisses her, but it's a small price to pay because she thinks he's the best man in the entire world. Her hairstylist is pregnant with twins and she wants four kids, but she doesn't care about gender.

"I have a son, you know. Teddy. He's an absolutely adorable four month old." I volunteered. Delaney, who stood away from the group, perks up.

"You're so young though!" Molly commented. I smiled.

"I'll be 18 in a few days." I told them.

"Who's the father? Are you married?" Caroline questioned.

"Teddy's adopted. His parents died in a wreck in May." I informed them quietly. "His parents took me in after I was disowned. Taking in Teddy was the least I could do. He's the most adorable little boy,besides."

"Oh." Molly says in a small voice, but then perks up. "Are you raising him alone or is there a guy?"

"It's complicated." I told her.

"How complicated?" Caroline interrupted. "I ask because things often aren't as complicated as they seem."

"He wants to start a life with me." I hesitated. "However, his parents disapprove. They say they'll disown him if he marries me. He thinks it's worth it, but I don't know. I mean he's close to his family and I remember what it was like. We got in a tiff over it and we haven't spoken in nearly a week. It's eating me alive."

"That is sooo romantic." Molly crooned. "But you really need to talk to him."

"I know, it's just a matter of cornering him so he can't run away. He hates confrontations." I grinned. "What about you Caroline, do you have anyone one special?"

"Not at the moment, but I'm looking." Caroline blushed. With that, the topic shifts. No one mentioned Teddy or my man again, but I can't help but think of Molly's advice. Even if Luna didn't find a loophole, I didn't want to end on bad terms. Draco's amazing. I couldn't stand the thought of losing him forever. Before I knew it, the appointment was over.

"Ella, would you want to go to lunch with Jasper and I?" Fletcher questioned nervously. "Fergus will be there."

"Yes, that would be lovely." I told him, freaking out internally. The only reason I agreed is because I don't want to face him for the first time at the wedding rehearsal.

"Excellent!" Fletcher said as Jasper hailed a cab. I sit in squashed in between them for the cab ride, but mind is too busy worrying about Gus to care. When we finally step out of the cab and into the restaurant, I can't focus on anything except the Brunette sitting at the back of the room. As we make our way to him, my throat catched.

"Fergus. It's great to see you!" Fletcher greeted, moving to stand in front of me. I tried to see Fergus, but it was useless.

"What's going on guys?" Fergus asked. "First you ask me to get a table for four instead, and then when you say hi, you sound like I'm about to pull a gun on you." At this, I stepped out from behind Fletcher. Gus gasped and grasped the table.

"Hi, Gus." I whispered. He looked at me as if he's seen a ghost.

"No, no, no." He clutched his head. "This is not happening, this can't be happening. You disappeared four years ago without a trace into some wizarding world. You're a figment of my imagination."

"No I'm not Gus," I reached out to grab his arm. "Fletcher tracked me down. I'm really here." As if finally realizing that I do in fact exist, Gus moved in to give me a hug.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured.

"You don't need to be. I'm well." I rubbed his hair. "I'm happy. Let's sit down and you can tell me all about the past few years. "

"Right," He said, pulling away and holding out a chair for me.

"Draco, open up!" I yelled, pounding on his flat door. One of his neighbors had buzzed me in the muggle way, but it looked like I might not be getting much further. "If you don't open up your door I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Drawled a voice from behind me. I jumped. Then I turned to face the man whose door I'd been pounding on for the past five minutes.

"We need to talk. Now." I demanded, trying to sound brave. Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Do we now?"

"Yes." I quavered, "Please."

"Fine, but only for a few minutes." He gave in and unlocked the door. In a minute, we're standing in his kitchen. I tried to work up the courage to say something, but before I can, I started to cry. Draco, who looked like he wanted to kick me out since agreeing, softened. "Hey, it's okay."

"No, it's not. You're getting married to Astoria and you don't want to."

"Maybe I do want to marry her, maybe I love her." He said insincerely. I hit him. "Fine, fine, I hate her guts, but that's not going to do anything."

"I just, I hate fighting with you. It's awful. Can we just, I don't know keep the peace as long as we can?" I wail. "It's just I love you and I wish this issue would just resolve itself, but it won't and I would rather have you in my life as a friend than not in my life at-mmph" Draco kissed me softly, pulling back after over a second. After he released me, he pulled away and walked to the other side of the kitchen. Then, he punched the wall.

"AH!" Draco yelled, clutching his fist. I rolled my eyes and walked over.

"Really, Draco?" I inspected his hand and sighed." I think you broke it. Hey Draco, if I fix your hand will you come with me to my brother's Wedding rehearsal dinner on Tuesday and his wedding on Wednesday?"

"You haven't spoken to your brothers in years." Draco stated. I shrugged.

"We reconnected while you and I weren't talking." I informed him. He just stared.

"What else happened while I was absent?"  
"Well, Astoria gave me your marriage contract and Luna's looking it over now?" I said/asked him.

"Loony Lovegood?" Draco exclaimed, incredulous.

"Don't call her that." I scold. "And yes, she is. She was insistent."

"Now, Let's go back to my flat so I can fix your hand."

"I can't be just friends with you Ella."

"I know." I whisper. Five minutes later Draco and I are standing in my flat. "Fleur's taking care of Teddy for the night, so we're alone."  
"Right." Draco says.

"Here, for the pain." I handed him a recently discovered pain potion. Then I pulled out my wand and get to work. Once I'm done, Draco flexes his hand.

"You are going to be a bloody brilliant Healer one day." Draco complemented. Before I can say thank you, Luna pops out of my Floo.

"I've found a loophole!" Luna exclaimed. Draco's mouth drops.

"What is it?" I asked desperately.

"Your father died in Azkaban two hours ago." Luna said. Draco sits down.

"Luna!" I yelled.

"What?" She retorts. "What? It is a loophole."

"His father died, can you be a little more sincere?" I pleaded

"Yes." Luna responded, turning to Draco."I'm sorry that your death Eater Father that put you and your mother into extremely dangerous situations and gave you unimaginable hurdles to overcome is dead."

"Thanks." Draco said dryly. " I should feel sad right, I mean he was my idol for most of my life, but now that he's dead, I feel relieved. I've got to go see my mother. I'm sorry, Ella, I don't know if I can make it to your brother's wedding, but I promise that we can have one of our own eventually."

"I think that sounds fair." Luna reasoned as I stare at him open mouthed. I've always known that Draco was blunt and decisive, but… wow. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and floos away. Luna glanced at me. "I'll go to the wedding with you. I've always wanted to see how Muggles celebrate these kinds of things."


	12. Chapter Eleven

I stood nervously in front of the Dorchester, waiting for enough courage to actually step inside. It wasn't until I checked my watch and realized that I needed to get a move on, that I finally entered the Hotel and inquired where the Hamilton-Bainbridge party was located.

A few minutes later, I found myself walking towards the orchard room. Before I could enter, a woman stopped me. I felt her hawk-like eyes look me up and down, judging everything about me based on my clothes, posture, body expressions, and just about anything else she can learn by simply looking at me. I wait patiently as she does this; although a slight smile slips onto my face as I remember the last time, I received this look.

"Who are you and what is your role in the wedding?" She inquires coldly, as if she hasn't approved what she sees.

"Ella Tonks, ma'am. I'm a bridesmaid." I respond politely as the woman's upper lip curls. She is slightly taller than I am, lithe and elegant, with hair clearly dyed a light brown. She has crowfeet and wrinkles, but it doesn't stop her from being elegant. Her clothes are high fashion and clearly expensive. From what I can tell, my mother hasn't changed in the last few years at all.

"I've never met you before, however, and Fletcher assures me that I have met all of his bridal party." She murmurs suspiciously smirk, a habit of Draco's that has unfortunately rubbed off on me.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Mrs. Hamilton. We know each other very well. However, I must be honest and say that we haven't been in contact for quite some time." I tell her, reverting back to my former self's grooming. Talking to my mother reminds me of my lessons on poise and posture. I remember the catchphrase of the woman in front of me: It's not what you say, it's the way you say it. In my mind, I resolve to show her that I am happy without her. Mrs. Hamilton looks as if she's about to comment on my statement, but fortunately, or unfortunately, Delaney rushes out of the room.

"You're needed, Ella." She informs me sharply.

"You know her Delaney dear?" My mother balks. Delaney looks at her for a moment before realizing that her mother-in-law has no idea that her estranged daughter, which is I, is standing right in front of her. She glances at me and I nod no, almost imperceptibly. I don't know Delaney well enough to guess what she's going to do, but that doesn't prevent me from hoping desperately that she won't be the one to spill the beans.

"Naturally, she was at the dress fittings." Delaney purses her lips. I smile. She doesn't return it and I realize that the only reason she didn't say anything is that she wants to remain on my mother's good side. "Come on, the others are waiting." I follow her gratefully.

"Thank you." I say honestly. Delaney rolls her eyes.

"You think I want to be the one to tell her?" She states. We reach the rest of the bridal party.

"Finally." Fletcher announces. "We can start." The next few hours are running through walking down the aisle and trying to figure out which groomsmen looks best with which bridesmaid. Then we had to work out the positioning at the end of the aisle. Overall, it was a few hours before we got a break.

"Thank you everybody." Jasper says to the group. "You all know the address of the dinner rehearsal, right?" everybody nods and disperses, except for Mrs. Hamilton, who puts her hand firmly on my elbow to keep me here as well. She waits patiently until everybody, but Jasper, Fletcher, her and I, have left. Fletcher spots me first and rushes over.

"Ella, is Draco coming to the rehearsal dinner?" He asks, ignoring our mother for a moment.

"I'm not sure, he's with his… He's almost done unraveling that whole situation I told you about. If all goes well, He'll definitely be at the wedding, but I'm not sure if he'll be finished by tonight." I tell my brother. "But I'll definitely bring Teddy."

"Who are all of these people she's talking about?" My mother asks in slight hysteria. "Who is she?"

"Well..." Fletcher stalls, looking at me nervously. I shrug. " You know Ella. And Draco is her boyfriend, who wants to marry her, but his parents are threatening to disown him and he's trying to work out the details. Teddy is their five month old son."

"You have a son out of wedlock?!" My mother shrieks and I try not to cringe while I think up a reasonable excuse.

"If it weren't for his parents, we would have gotten married already. Anyways, he's there for us and that's all that matters." I say, deciding that I don't owe this woman any sort of reasoning.

"I don't understand why everybody keeps mentioning that I already know you. I assure myself that I would have never forgotten a tramp like you! I can assure you of that."

"Mother..." Fletcher begins nervously. " Calm down and stop judging her, you have no idea the circumstances, she's been through."

"I know well enough that no well breed, sensible, intelligent girl would ever have a child out of wedlock. I also know that if her boyfriend's parents hate her, there must be something absolutely deplorable about her personality." My mother responds haughtily." It's pathetic slime like you that deserve to be eradicated from the world."

"Well, congratulations! Because you know what? This slime is your daughter and Teddy, my son? I adopted him after his parents, the people who took me in after you disowned me, died!" I try to prevent tears from streaming down my face, but it's useless. The woman who gave birth to me stands there frozen. " And if anyone on this earth is slime, it's you, for judging the decisions and life of a person you barely know and have certainly never had to endure the same hardships as I have." I take a deep breath and turn to Fletcher. "I'm so sorry, Fletcher, Jasper, I'll see you at the dinner."

"Ella-" My brother starts, but I push past him. It shouldn't hurt this much. I had known for years what my mother thought of me. I knew that I would be facing her cold judgment soon, but now? Someone once said that a person could only hurt you if you give him or her permission to. I didn't know who said it, but they were wrong. It didn't matter that this woman had disowned me or that I was long past caring about her, she was my mother and it hurt.

"No. I'm sorry, but I have to go." And with that, I rushed down the hall, hoping to get out of there as soon as possible and leave my brother to deal with her. A small part of me may have wanted her to come chasing after, to apologize for all of the pain and grief that she had caused me, but I knew that she would never apologize. And, honestly, what would it fix? Our relationship had been broken and shattered for years. I didn't want her back in my life. I didn't.

I didn't find a safe alley to apperate from once I left the hotel. I had planned to walk off my frustrations, but there was rain pouring down and I was wearing a wedding dress. Instead, I called a Muggle cab. I had been about to give him Luna's address when I remembered she was with Draco, working out the dissolution of his marriage contract. So instead, I climbed out of the cab and resigned myself to apperating back to the burrow, where Molly had offered to take care of Teddy for the day. I was certain that she wouldn't mind me joining them a little early. I had planned to get a dress after the rehearsal for the dinner, but now I didn't feel like it.

I slipped into a narrow, empty alley and pulled out my wand. I resisted the urge to puke as I felt the familiar pull of apparition.

"Oh my gosh, that dress is gorgeous! It looks stunning on you, Ella!" Ginny squeals.

"Thanks. It's the bridesmaids dress. I haven't gone shopping for a dress for tonight, though. Could I borrow one of yours?"

"Of course I know just the one. It will even match the little suit that mum's putting Teddy in."

"Molly's dressing up Teddy?" I ask curiously, considering going to check up on this new development. I hadn't left her Teddy's formal clothes and it was a little early to put them on.

"Don't look at me. It's all mum." Ginny says quickly. I narrow my eyes. "I know that look. Teddy will be fine. You're coming with me to try on the dress I have in mind."

"Fine." I tell her and we head up to her room. She pulls a lovely red dress out of her closet and shoves it into my hands. I change into the dress quickly. It's a simple knee length dress. The top is a deep-v neck that hugged the torso. Ginny attached a shiny black belt at the waist, right before the skirt flared out. "Where did you get this?"

"Lavender. She gives me her old clothes and I make the birth control potion for her." Ginny says. I laugh.

"We learned how to make it in the third year. I can still remember the pained look on Snape's face as he taught us."

"Lavender can be as stupid as she wants as long as she gives me her clothes."

"Ginny!"

"What? It's true." Ginny laughs, looking me over. " You look gorgeous. Draco's going to drop dead."

"I don't think Draco's going to make it." I tell her.

"I wouldn't count on it." She says, then switches the topic. "Let's get started on your make-up. It's already four-thirty. The Dinner's in two and a half hours.

"Can I check on Teddy first?" I ask. Ginny shakes her head.

"No way, I'm going to need all the time I can get. Seriously, do you always wear your hair in a ponytail? We need to something different with it."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: This is the last chapter before the epilogue of the story. I am sorry that it took so long to put up, but here it is. I would like to thank xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for her continued support of my story. Please review.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or the Dorchester Hotel.**

I watch myself in the mirror as my hair carefully winds itself into an elegant bun. Ginny stands slightly behind me, looking proud of her spell work. My makeup has already been applied, which Ginny did by hand, claiming that it looks more natural if your face isn't sparking with traces of magic. I believe her, mainly because I look stunning. I can still recognize myself of course, but my best facial assets are highlighted and my hair is sleek and smooth.

"You look brilliant Ella." Ginny says, grinning with pride.

"All thanks to you." I finger my hair. "I would have never been able to pull this off on my own."

"No you wouldn't have." Ginny agrees. "I think Teddy is waiting downstairs for you. It's about time for you to go."

"Right." I say, staring at myself one last time in the mirror, not quite ready to face my mother again. "Do you think my lipstick is too red?"

"Stop stalling. You look sexy."

"Ginny!"

"What?" Ginny says, a smirk gracing her face. "It's true."

"Fine." I say, taking in a deep breath and shaking everything off. I stand up from my seat in front of Ginny's vanity. "Time to face the music then."

"You mean your mother." Ginny says as we head out of the room and down the corridor.

"It's an expression."

"Right." Ginny mutters, but says no more as we reach the bottom of the steps. Mrs. Weasley, Fred, Luna, George, Bill, and Fleur are all standing in front of us. I grin.

"What do you think?" I ask, spinning around in what I hope is a graceful manner.

"You look stunning." Luna says, Fred and George nod their heads in agreement.

"Adorable." Mrs. Weasley coos.

"Thanks. Are you sure it's not too much?" I question.

"No vay." Fleur assures me. I smile looking around the room for Teddy, but he isn't there.

"Teddy's in the living room, dear." Mrs. Weasley says, answering my unspoken question. The rest of the group gives me big smiles. I furrow my brows, looking at everyone's face. Each one of them, save Luna, has a guilty looking expression on their face. My lips straighten into a thin line.

"What's going on?" I demanded, staring at each one in turn.

"Nothing." Fred says.

"Nothing at all." George adds. I snort.

"As if I'm dumb enough to believe you two." I shake my finger at them. "You own a joke shop for Merlin's sake."

"Just go get Teddy, dear." Mrs. Weasley says, a smile playing at her lips. I give everyone one last supsious look before heading to the living room.

On the way, find myself lost in my thoughts. Luna was supposed to come with me to the dinner, why isn't she dressed up? I really hope she isn't planning to back out at the last-minute. Still, they seemed happy, like whatever is about to happen is a good thing. But what could it possibly be?

As I enter the living room, I see Harry's back as he talks to a person I can't see.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you. If you touch her, I'll kill you. If you say something that could be interpreted as even mildly insulting, I'll kill you. If you don't treat her like a lady, I'll kill you. If I ever hear her say anything slightly negative about you, I'll kill you. If you ever say something that could be considered negative about her, I'll kill you."

"Potter, I promise I'll treat her right. I'm not the same boy I was in Hogwarts. Anyways, at the rate you're going, I'm going to get murdered for breathing. I agree that you can kill me if I hurt her, but all others are off the table. I plan to have her around for the long run Potter. It's hard to do that when I can't even bloody hold her hand." A familiar voice drawls. I gasp and the Harry turns to face me, inadvertently exposing Draco, who is holding Teddy. They are both dressed up in matching suits with red ties that match my dress. Draco smiles at me. Harry gulps.

"Draco! I didn't think you were coming." I say, rushing over to embrace him and Teddy. Draco shifts Teddy in his arms so that he can wrap one arm around me.

"I took care of all the urgent stuff, but you're important to me and this is important to you so the rest can wait." Draco murmurs into my ear. I grin at him and we stay in our family embrace for a moment before I hear Harry try to sneak out of the room.

"Don't you dare move Harry James Potter." I warn him. I extract myself from Draco and Teddy to turn to face Harry, who is paling. "What did I tell you about threatening my boyfriends?"

"Not to do it?" Harry, sounding unreasonably scared for someone who defeated a dark lord multiple times. The thought gave me a sick sense of pride.

"And did you listen?" I ask.

"Yes, But he's-" I interrupt, putting my hand up to stop him. Harry's unspoken words linger between us. _Draco Malfoy, he's Draco Malfoy. _I swallow, my throat tight, realizing that this will be the rest of my life. I will spend the rest of my life listening to the whines of people who don't care that he was a spy for the light side. Then I think that it will be worth it to have Draco by my side. Harry sighs. "Ella, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. Draco's a great guy. I'm just overprotective. I've already lost too many people I care about."

"I get it Harry, I really do. But Draco will never hurt me like that, never. You know that. You should know that, at least."

"I do know that. I'm sorry." Harry apologizes. I look at him, but Draco stops me before I can open my mouth.

"Ella, calm down. Harry has every right not to trust me after I bullied him for years." Draco says in a calming tone. "He's just trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting." I say, scowling. Draco places a hand on my shoulder and gives Teddy to me.

"I know, but it makes us feel better." Draco replies before he walks up to Harry, offering up his hand. "Truce? I think one is long overdue."

"Truce." Harry says, shaking his hand. "But if you ever hurt her-"

"You'll kill me, I know."

* * *

"I'm nervous." I say to Draco as we step out of the cab. He wraps his arm around my waist.

"Don't worry, I'm right next to you." Draco reassures me. "I'm not going anywhere."

"If you ever leave..."

"I won't." Draco says, opening the door to the hotel, I step in, trying to keep a squirming Teddy in my arms. Draco chuckles. "He wants to explore. I can take him if you want."

"It's fine, can you ask the receptionist where the Hamilton's Rehearsal Dinner is? I forgot."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Draco says, stepping over to the front desk. I stand in the entrance waiting for him to return. A second later, he does."It's in the orchid room at the back of the hotel. Come on." I follow Draco as he leads me through the hotel, following the directions of the receptionist. When we finally reach the room, Fletcher and Jasper stand greeting people as they enter. I hand Teddy to Draco.

"Fletch, Jasper." I say and give each of them a hug.

"Hello Ella." Jasper says.

"Listen Ella, I'm so sorry about earlier." Fletcher apologizes.

"It's no big deal. I wouldn't have expected anything less." I say. Fletcher looks like he's about to apologize further, but Draco walks up to me and interrupts.

"What happened earlier?" He asks.

"My mother happened, Draco. Honestly, it's not a big deal. " Tell him, but he doesn't look appeased. Fletcher studies Draco for a moment.

"So you're Draco. It's a pleasure to meet you. Ella's told me so much about you." Fletcher says pleasantly, extending his hand.

"Likewise. I would shake, but my hands are a bit busy at the moment." Draco responds.

"I'm Jasper, Fletcher's Fiance. It's nice to meet you, too." Jasper says.

"Draco Malfoy. I'm Ella's partner."

"Partner?" I ask Draco curiously.

"Well, I couldn't say girlfriend." Draco defends. "It's too childish and not nearly serious enough. I couldn't say Fiance, either though, since I haven't proposed yet, so partner it is."

"Who says I'd marry you?" I tease him. Draco looks mildly affronted.

"Of course you'd marry him, obviously the two of you are head over arse in love with each other. You and Teddy are pretty much all she talks about." Fletcher says good-naturedly.

"I always knew you loved me." Draco announces, smiling. Someone behind us clears their throat and we turn to face them. My mother stands behind Draco.

"Mother." Fletcher says cordially. She smiles tersely. "This is Draco. He's Ella's partner and Teddy's surrogate father."

"I would say that it's a pleasure to meet you, but I've heard how you treated Ella, and so it really isn't." Draco sneers.

"Fletcher! Are you going to let him speak to me like that, the mother of one of the grooms?" She gasps.

"Honestly, mother, I can't say that you didn't deserve it. Luckily, however, Ella turned into a lovely woman without your guidance." Fletcher snaps. " I do believe that you owe her an apology for the way you insulted her and her family earlier."

"I do regret jumping to conclusions before I judged her, however, as I did not have enough accurate information, I fail to see what else I did wrong." My mother sniffs, and I can see Draco clenching his fist. Thankfully, he's holding Teddy and can't do anything."

"Why don't Draco, Teddy, and I go sit down. It was nice to speak to you, Fletcher and Jasper. Mrs. Hamilton." I say, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Fenella." My mother responds, tensely. I lead Draco into the banquet hall.

"Your full name's Fenella?" Draco chuckles.

"Shut up Draconis Abraxas Malfoy."

"Promise me right now that we will never give our children, such horrid names." Draco tells me and I stare at him for a moment. "I' m serious Ella."

"About the future children or the name thing?" I ask in a daze. Draco blinks as he realizes what he said.

"Both." Draco pauses. "Ella. I love you and I fully intend to marry you, adopt Teddy, and have more children with you someday. I'm never going to leave you. I promise."

"I promise that will never give our children ridiculous names." I say and he understands what I mean. I smile at him and He smiles back.


End file.
